yunokiroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Vita
Vita (Korean: 비타 bita) is Yuuna's younger sister but the differences is that she is an android, while Yuuna is an artificial intelligence. She can change the color of her eye color and ears (which also serves as a drone), and can use technology skills. She also appeared in Bunny Sentai: Bunny Girls Season 2 as a supporting character Profile * Name: Vita V-02 * Nickname: Prototype Vita V-02, V-02, Codename V-02 * Gender: Female * Race: Android * Class: Android * Android Version: 1.5 Cupcake (Original/Codename V-02) 2.0 Eclair (Before Maintenance/Prototype Vita V-02) 2.2 Froyo(After Maintenance/Prototype Vita V-02) 3.0 Honeycomb (Before Update) 4.4 KitKat (After Update) 5.0 Lollipop (Before Upgrade to Vita V-02) 7.0 Nougat (After Upgrade to Vita V-02) 9.0 Pie (Current/Vita V-02) * Age: 10 (YunokiRoom) 12 (Endgame) * Birthday: July 4th, 2009 * Zodiac Sign: Cancer * Zodiac Sign (Chinese): Ox * Height: 147 cm (4 ft 9 in) * Weight: 40 kg (89 lbs) * Appearance: Light blue hair, blue eyes * Personality: Clumsy, Friendly, Hardworker * Occupation: Maid * Hobby: Doing tasks * Favorite Food: Chocolate * Likes: Her sister Yuuna, technology and etc * Dislikes: When she isn't used for a long time * Weakness: Overheat * Charging Time: 7 seconds (Automatic Charge), 5 minutes (Regular charging) 2 hours (Overnight charging) * Normal Temperature: 20°C to 40°C (68°F to 104°F) * Battery Life (100%): 2 years (Rechargeable) * Technology Generation: 4G LTE (Codename V-02/Prototype Vita V-02, with LG U+) 5G (Vita V-02, with) * Technology Generation Speed (Prototype):Same As Roboko * Technology Generation (Current):1 Gbps (High Mobility) 10 Gbps (Low Mobility) Relatives * Yuuna - Older Sister * Mr. Seung - Father/Creator * Seong-ja - Older Sister * Roboko - Older Sister * Roboca - Older Sister Gallery Vita/Gallery List of colors Vita will change her eye color and ears * Red - Overheat * Orange - Critical battery * Blue - Stable and normal * Green - Recharges self (the only way to charge her is to insert her ahoge (which also serves as the radio antenna and the way she communicates) into the socket) * Yellow - Low battery * Purple - Harmed (only affects her ears, and she may recover within 1 second) * Black - Unconscious, or turned off (the only way to turn Vita off and on is to touch her ears.) * Brown - Critically harmed, or is weak. * White - When there's a system update * Cyan - Booting on (lasts 2 seconds, and makes her immune to any attacks for 90 seconds) * Pink - Recovering Pros & Cons Pros # Vita can charge up to 300% battery. # Longest battery life # Is good at fighting in YunokiRoom RPG 2. # Immune from attacks longer than Roboko. # Uses drones as her weapon # Vita could change her eye and ears/drone colors, which makes her the first Korean-developed Android to do so. # She is the first Android to upgrade to Android 10, and runs an proprietary version of an alternative user interface that YunokiRoom refers to "SeaUI". #Vita seems to look similar to Yuuna, but the differences that Yuuna has longer hair and she has short hair #Vita formerly used Yuuna's versions until SeaUI in November 1st, 2009. Cons # Vita has a obsolete Android version. # Vita depending on some situations may be slower to boot up or recover. # Vita can't overcharge when she wears human clothing. # Is weaker in battle in YunokiRoom RPG 2. # Overheats easily # Has only one way to charge # More Cons Than Roboko # Less Pros Than Roboko # She doesn't know who to fight by herself,that's why she uses drones Trivia * There was a screenshot of one of YunokiRoom's video which focuses on her life. * Vita learned how to copy and paste in web browsers as of SeaUI 1.0 Versions * V1.0/Codename V-02 - July 4th, 2009 1.5 Cupcake * V1.1 - September 18th, 2009 1.6 Donut * V1.2/Before Prototype Vita V-02 and SeaUI - November 1st, 2009 2.0 Eclair * SeaUI 1.0/Prototype Vita V-02 - June 9th, 2010 2.2 Froyo * SeaUI 1.1 - January 1st, 2011 2.3 Gingerbread * SeaUI 1.2/Before Update - January 29th, 2012 3.0 Honeycomb * SeaUI 1.3/After Update - January 1st, 2013 4.0 Ice Cream Sandwich (Upgradeable to Android 4.4 KitKat as of August 16th, 2014) * SeaUI 1.4/Before Vita V-02 - January 2nd, 2015 5.0 Lollipop * SeaUI 1.5/Vita V-02 - January 13th, 2016 6.0 Marshmallow (Upgradeable to Android 7.0 Nougat as of August 29th, 2018) * SeaUI 1.6 (Current Version) - September 23rd, 2018 9.0 Pie (Upgradeable to Android 10 as of December 31st, 2019) * SeaUI 1.7 - August 1st, 2020 10 (Upgradeable to Android 11 in August 1st, 2020 at 12AM EAT) Etymology Her name comes from the noun "Vita" which means "a biography or résumé." or the Sony PlayStation Vita or even a shortcut of VitaminsCategory:Android Category:Female Characters Category:Artificial Androids Category:YunokiRoom Reborn characters